Silence Kills
by E-lover21
Summary: "I remember I used to think smoking pot was gross I used to hate it. Think it was gross. Swear I'd never smoke it go near it or have friends that smoke it. I swore I'd never think about smoking it. But now ever since entering high school, its all I want."
1. Intro

Roxas used to think smoking pot, was gross. He used to hate it and anyone who did it, thought it was gross. He even went as far as to swear he'd never smoke pot. Swore he'd never go near it. Or even think about it. But that changed in high school. After seeing how happy it made his friends... he wants to smoke it. He feels it might not be as bad as he thought. That it might actually be good. He was a goody two-shoes, thought smoking cigarettes, drinking alcohol, or doing any drugs or doing anything illegal was the grossest thing ever. But now he's in high school. And well, things change. And no one says anything to stop him from changing. Remember people. Silence Kills.


	2. Stoner by the name of Loser

A 12 year old Roxas sat in health class listening and learning about drugs. It was his first year of middle school, and he already met five kids that are in a group called 'stoners', which Roxas learned meant they did drugs. Roxas hated drugs; they smelled gross and did all kinds of crap to your body. He would never do them. Touch them. Or even think about doing them, they aren't good.

A 13 year old Roxas laid in bed wondering where his brother was, waiting for his twin to come back from a party he went to. When he did come home he reeked of what Sora called weed. Roxas' eyes were wide with horror, his twin brother just got high at a party. Then their older brother Ventus walked in.

"Roxas, what the fuck did you do with my math book?"

"Ventus, it's in your book bag, remember?"

"When did you put it in there?"

"After I helped do your homework."

"Whatever, what smells like weed?"

"Sora…"

"Sora is this true?"

"Yup. It was awesome!"

"High five man!" Ventus gave Sora a high five, praising the fact Sora smoked weed.

"You smoke too?" Roxas was beyond shocked.

"Hell yes. Oh and if you rat us out I will hurt you so bad Roxas it will seem like last month was nothing." Ventus' voice was firm and stern.

"I… I wouldn't! I swear!"

"Good." And with that, Ventus walked out.

A 14 year old Roxas sat through the last day of middle school, anxiously awaiting his 'graduation' ceremony to start. He was surprisingly under dressed; surprisingly it's a big deal. He ran into about fifteen girls in formal dresses, and ten guys in suits. All Roxas had on was a white button shirt and dress pants. But of course the stoners wore their ripped jeans and band tees. When the ceremony was over he looked for his parents, it was then it dawned on him, they never even showed up. His shoulders slumped. 'They're just busy. Maybe dad's at work and mom's just at the store. Yes, that's it.' Roxas thought walking outside of the school. He saw some guy with a blonde mullet standing against the building.

"You get ditched by your parents too?"

"Too…?"

"Yea, mine didn't even bother to show. What about you?"

"Mine are running errands, or my brother's ceremony ran long…"

"That's such bull shit, and besides, you'd rather your brother steal the spotlight rather than them not bothering to come? I guess either way it sucks."

"My brother didn't steal the spot light… anyway why didn't yours come?"

"My mom's probably having some orgy or something and my dead beat daddy dearest is probably at some bar hooking up with random girls."

"Why do you say such horrible things about your parents?" Roxas was shocked someone would talk so poorly of their parents.

"Hey, it's what we call perfect in our home. I'd rather them fuck other people than fight at home."

"Why do your parents do these things?"

"Because parents suck." The mullet said tossing his cigarette on the ground leaning off the wall. He started to walk away but Roxas called him back.

"Hey, what's your name?"

The mullet turned around. "You can call me Demyx, or, as other people call me, Loser." Demyx turned again and walked away.

Roxas walked away, almost running home. When he stood on the porch he heard fighting screaming and crashing. His parents were too busy fighting to show up to my graduation ceremony? 'I won five awards… why wouldn't they show up? I told them I was in categories. They said they'd be there, no they promised.' Roxas walked in and looked sadly at his parents.

"Where the fuck were you?" his mother spat venom in her voice.

"I had my graduation ceremony. I told you guys it was today… I won five awards." He placed the paper and pins on the floor looking down.

"See what happens? You are such a failure you forgot your own sons graduation!" She spat at Roxas' father.

"You didn't either! Stop yelling at me! You're no better than I am!

Roxas sighed but went upstairs, he still heard them yelling. No matter what he did he couldn't drown out the screaming. Roxas knew his father hated to fight in front of him and Sora, he avoids it at all costs, but sometimes, they forget Roxas is even in the room.

"Oh hey CeCe." Roxas heard his brother greet some random slutty chick from his school. "No I'm not busy. Oh yeah, big time. Of course I'll be there! You ganna have the stuff? Sweet, bye I'll be there soon." Sora hung up the phone and walked into Roxas' room. "I'm going out loser."

"You know, I hate it when you smoke pot and drink Sora."

"Shut the fuck up! If mom or dad hears you I'll kill you. Look cover for me; say I went to Riku's or something."

"Why should I?"

"Well dearest brother, I could always get Ventus to help me take care of you. You know what I mean?"

"P… please don't." Roxas eyes were wide with terror.

"Then you'll just have to cover for me."

"Fine! Just don't call Ventus!"

"As long as you behave I won't have to."

Sora left and Roxas started to cry. He wanted his family back. He wanted his loving parents back, his older brother he could trust and go to for anything, and his twin brother who cared for him and loved him and didn't pick on him. Everything was falling apart at the seams. It wasn't fair, Roxas was a good boy, he never did anything that went against God, and yet God was still punishing him. Why? Why was he put into a family where no one cares about him or what happens to him? Why? How is that fair? Some of the stoners have a better house hold than him! Roxas suddenly didn't feel all too close to God anymore. Roxas shut his eyes again and cried himself to sleep. When he woke up someone was rubbing the back of his head, he looked up to see his father. "Daddy?" Roxas nearly whispered.

"Hey kiddo, you wanna show me your awards? I'm really sorry I wasn't there; your mother and I were going through something." Roxas' father's eyes were a paler blue than usual and sadness was woven into them, even his golden blonde hair seemed faded and he looked deathly pale.

"Daddy are you alright?"

"I'm fine kiddo. Just didn't get much sleep, how about those awards?"

"Sure." Roxas got out of his bed and walked over to his dresser. He picked up the five pieces of paper, five ribbons, and five pins. "I got a paper pin and ribbon for each award. I got this one for perfect attendance," Roxas picked up a blue piece of paper a red ribbon and a pin in the shape of a desk. "I got this one for English." He held up a pink piece of paper, blue ribbon and a pin in the shape of a book. "I got this one for poetry, which is very different from English." He held up a purple piece of paper yellow ribbon and a pin in the shape of a quill pen. "I got this one for best role model student." He held up a green piece of paper a green ribbon and a pin in the shape of an apple. "And finally I got this for high honors. I was the only student to get straight A's all year." Roxas held up a regular white piece of paper a pink ribbon and a pin in the shape of an 'A'. Roxas was still upset they didn't show up to the ceremony but when he saw his father's eyes light up with pride he felt happy, just knowing his father was proud of him made him feel so much better about his crappy problems.

"Geez Roxy, I'm sorry I missed this, I'll come to your next award ceremony and I promise when you graduate from high school, I'll be there." Roxas' father promised with a huge grin.

"Promise?" Roxas asked looking up, hopeful.

"I super secret double pinky swear." Roxas' father held up two pinkies crossing his arms to form an 'X' Roxas mirrored his father's actions and hooked their pinkies together.

Roxas hugged his father tightly. "I love you daddy."

"I love you too Roxy, I can always count on you to stay the same."

But as time went on, Roxas stopped being the same. Somewhere between all the promises and lies and broken trust, he lost it. He stopped being… Roxas.


End file.
